


The Portrait of the Clandestine

by ValAnwhistle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 28-Year-Old Harry Styles, A little bit of angst, America, LA, LosAngeles - Freeform, Louis!tops, M/M, Malibu, Mpreg Harry, Omegaverse, Powerbottom!Harry, Weddings, drama(KINGS), harry!bottom, harrystyles!omega, harrystyles!othermen, hollywoodstars, liampayne!alpha, louistomlinson!alpha, louistomlinson!hotluke(sort of...), niallhoran!alpha, zaynmalik!omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAnwhistle/pseuds/ValAnwhistle
Summary: When his father asks him to replace him as the wedding planner for an acclaimed Hollywood couple, and in order to put up high the name of the family business he will inherit, Louis embarks himself on a long trip to America. In one of the many meetings with the fiancees, Louis encounters with a certain person that he prefers to forget… his first love and the only one who broke his heart.Harry Styles is a wonderful and successful omega, full of gentle smirks and, additionally, nine years older than him. Louis never expected to see him again, however, Destiny likes to play dirty and Harry ends up being his new quasi-client, the object of his deepest desires and his exquisite exception to the rule.Delve into this story full of sex, fears, mistakes, romance and the word forbidden tattooed on a nineteen-year-old Louis and a twenty-eight-year-old Harry.





	The Portrait of the Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [Mar](https://www.wattpad.com/user/narqotics) for helping me to make the structure of this work! I love you to the moon and back and guess what? _she knows_ :3

 

_**Doncaster, England. 28th November, 2005.** _

 

It took me a plenty of time to get ready for the wedding of the future Mr. & Mr. Tomlinson, however, I feel satisfied with the result of my difficult embellishment session. I'm about to finish packing my last personal stuff to leave for Pepperdine University in California in a few days. The reason of why I'm going to that wedding is mostly because I want to say goodbye to my old friends, to those who I used to hang out with and to the ones I know I will miss a lot. I'll drink a couple of pints to disinhibit myself from the pressure of being one step away from living on the other side of the world, away from my family and the life I have formed in this small but wonderful town.

You see, I consider myself a familiar and homelike-boy so, separating myself from my mother and Gemma, my older sister, has been as difficult to digest for them as for me, so this wedding will serve us as a space where we can have fun before my trip to America, where I will be able to call them only a couple of times a week due to the university rigor.

Besides, I love the idea of celebrating the union of Mr. Dean Tomlinson and Mr. Wyatt Smith. They have been incredible neighbors since the beginning. They formed their small family at an early age, but that didn't stop them from starting to fulfill their dreams. They’re the kind of couple that I admire the most. I would love to be able to find love like that, although I don't want it to happen to me as young and inexperienced as I am now, I hope it will be as genuine as that couple’s. Their kid is a charm, I worked for them as his babysitter for much of their childhood and now, at his ten years old, he has proved to be a very smart and well-educated boy.

I think that that is another part of my life here that will surely hurt me to leave behind, the pleasant monotony to which I am accustomed will be a deep gap that will be very difficult to ignore while I start my new life in America. But that's the way things are, the fact that that wonderful university offered me an almost complete scholarship to study there is an opportunity I can not say no to. My family is economically stable, but as any other, we have certain monetary problems and what mom earns as a baker is only enough to cover the basic expenses of the house, in addition, Gemma studies Arts and can't afford a new career with his part-time job. Simply, it's an opportunity that I should not miss. I’m also truly grateful with the family that I have grown up, even if it’s small and we're stumbling between difficult decisions and amenities, I feel lucky to have been born as a Styles.

Papa divorced from Mama when Gemma was only five years old. They weren't a couple that lived together easily and their marriage had been more about appearances than true love. My mum needed an alpha that would help her avoid the pressure of her family for being a pregnant and unmarried omega and dad needed to get married to receive more income from his father. It was an agreement between two parties, not a valuable and trustworthy marriage. Obviously, four years later, I arrived, but that did not fan any flame between the two and the following year they decided to divorce. Gemma retained my father's last name and mom didn't mate with anyone since her divorce. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm ready to live a new stage in a continent away from that kind of family drama.

“Baby, it's getting late!” I hear Mom calling me from the first floor and I turn to look at myself in the mirror once again, I bite my lips while I analyze my reflection.

Perhaps, tonight I can relive the past with my ex-boyfriend Leo. We are no longer a couple and I do not intend to turn back my decisions for him, although as lovers, I think we could give us one more night before I travel to America and he stays in town working for his father.

“Harold!” This time is Gemma who yells at me for that horrible nickname I've been given at home. I roll my eyes because I absolutely loath it and more so when my sister uses it against me. “Bring your fucking ass here, you fucking loser!"

“GEMMA, don’t swear like that! Let me remind you that you are a lady!” Mom scolds her for being ‘so rude’ and I smirk before applying perfume to me. Then, I meet with them to go together to the wedding.

Definitely, I’m going to miss them.

 

☼ ☼ ☼

 

The reception of the wedding is so beautiful. Wyatt and his team showed off to make his wedding an event that will be discussed for weeks, indeed. The couple is at the central table listening to the speech of Dean's sister. The woman was so funny but her jokes were even better after having a few too many drinks. My eyes flutter through the beautiful decoration several times, other guests are also doing it. Everything looks so pure, pretty and with the perfect balance between luxury and homeliness. This party screams Dean and Wyatt Tomlinson.

Yes, finally, Wyatt is legally one.

The waiters spread around to continue with the protocol of the banquet as more and more relatives approach the stage to make their small speeches. Some of them are very emotional and make a lot of people present (including myself) cry while others are more fun and have the spirit to cheer the newlyweds and their guests.

I've drunk just a little, so I'm still in my five senses. Suddenly, I spot Leo Rinaldi talking to his father, his gaze meets mine and holds it. I decide to send him a small smirk he, of course, returns to me. I bite my lower lip and Leo seems a bit... _affected_ by it. Then, I stand up without looking away to go inside the house. I know it perfectly and I know in what places no one could see or hear us. It's perfect to make out with him. A way in which we can close our relationship with a flourish. We didn't end on bad terms, I simply told him about my plans, I told him about the scholarship while he told me that his life was already planned in Doncaster. We had different positions to see the world. That is how we ended a beautiful relationship in which neither of us ended up with a broken heart. We weren’t in love enough for that, but it had been something special.

I'm about to get up when I feel someone holding my hand. I look down, losing Leo's actions and I find a pleasant surprise: The hand of little Louis entwined with mine. He is an adorable boy, with blue eyes, he inherited them from Mr. Dean, with light brown hair like his father Wyatt. I kneel to be at his height. Although he is ten years old, is a little shorter than the boys of his age. I remember when he arrived crying from school and I was waiting for him at home because his parents were busy, he always had unfair tears in those cute innocent eyes and he threw himself at me as if I was his pillow. He cried and cried while I comforted him until he dared to tell me that some cruel children made fun of his height. After talking to him many times, he understood that being smaller didn't have to be a reason to feel less than others. It was something special and he should feel proud. I know that he’s now one of the most popular children among his peers.

“Hazz!” His delicate voice sounds very cheerful, more than usual. I know that this is due to what is happening today. Before I talked to his parents about my opportunity to study in America, Louis was behind me every day excited about the idea of his parents getting married. I suppose his dream came true. Like I said, he's a very adorable boy.

“Lou!” I exclaim just as happy as him and I sit down again. His suit is a bit messy, he's been playing during the reception, since Mr. Wyatt let him get off the table. His cousins from Liverpool have come and I know how well he gets along with them. I grin openly and then he purses his lips. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Can I sit on your lap, Hazz?” He points my legs shyly and I frown. He had never asked me such a question, it's a little bit odd because he has always been a clever and extroverted kid. There are few things that make him retreat, and with me he had never had that kind of problem.

“Of course you can, sunshine. Why do you ask me that?” I pick him up and make him sit on my lap while brushing the hair out of his stunning eyes. “Uhm?”

He sits for a while thoughtful and then sighs. "It's just... I have not seen you recently, you have not come to take care of me. First I thought you were angry with me…” He stops for a moment and then continues “, but I didn’t know why. I had done my homework, I had gone to bed early, I had eaten all my vegetables, right?”

“Right” I brush his hair once more because he’s running out of breath while he tries to tell me everything he has in his mind.

“Then why? Why Hazz? I just don’t get it, What did I do wrong? I have been a good boy. Is that… is that you don’t care about me anymore?” My heart breaks into thousands of pieces to see how tears accumulate in his little eyes. I can not believe how insensitive I have been to not talk to him. I was aware that I had to tell his parents that they should get someone new to take care of him, but I never stopped to think about how I would have to say goodbye to Louis. I tear away the tears from his eyes before they spill. He should not be sad today, not when his parents are in their happiest day. I hold him close to my chest. Mom touches my shoulder and I turn to look at her, she gives me a nostalgic look, she had heard the sweet words of little Louis. I sigh and then I get Louis' attention.

“Hey Lou?” Louis lifts his little head, now his eyes are slightly irritated and I feel like trash for causing this. I had to have foreseen that something like this would happen. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to him, right? I had practically raised him, he considered me his elder brother and I had simply turned my head without thinking about those who could get hurt with my departure to America.

“What?” His voice sounds thinner than usual because of his tears. Every time he cries, Louis is silent, so to see him suffer like that for my stupidity, for not being able to sit down and tell him I would leave, makes me feel even worse.

"What happens is—“ Someone distracts me by squeezing my shoulder and when I look up I find Leo smiling at me.

“Haz—“ I hear a growl from Louis and I look down to him, his adorable face looks... very angry, now.

"Only I can call Hazz, Hazz.” Louis growls again, and he looks even more adorable now. I lift my gaze and Leo is laughing at him. He bends down to be at Louis's height and he snarls at him again. On the other hand, I am quite overwhelmed. I had never witnessed little Tomlinson angry to the point of growling.

"And who are you to prevent me from calling him like that?” Leo asks and now I want to hit him for talking to Louis that way but Lou surprises me even more when he replies: “I’m his future alpha!” Leo opens his mouth to Louis' guts and I look down, incredulous at what I just heard.

But eventually, Leo laughs and I hug Louis. "Go play with your cousins, Lou” I say softly before putting him on his feet. Louis looks up and nods in my direction. He is about to run away when he stops. I am now looking at Leo.

"Will you come to take care of me next week?” He asks with an excited voice but I can't hear what he says because I’m very busy sharing fiery glances with Leo.

“Yes, yes, of course…” I answer absently and stand up to enter the house with Leo. I was about to make my last devilry in Doncaster, at a wedding, in the house of my latest bosses... after all, in a few days I would travel to America.


End file.
